Meteor Neclace
by good air
Summary: siapa sangka ternyata senuah pertemuan dapat membunuh seseorang... warning: gaje, OOC, judul gak nyambung dengan cerita, kemungkinan rating naik ke M


AHOOOY!!! aku balik lagi dengan fic panas yang baru keluar dari oven *emangnya kue?*

Dengan berat hati Air ingin mengumumkan bahwa...

Fic Real Love akan mengalami hiatus untuk jangka waktu yang belum ditentukan... Hiks, hiks.

Oke sekian saja sesi curhat gaje author. Kita mulai saja fic ini.

Disklaimer: Hei ada yang tahu siapa pemilik Naruto ngak?*dibacok Masashi Khisimoto*

Warning: OOC berat, gaje, dan banyak keanehan lainnya.

Keterangan:

Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Gaara, Neji semuanya berumur 17 tahun

Hanabi dan seorang karakter misterius*?* berumur 16 tahun

Kyuubi, Itachi, Sikamaru, Sasori berumur 20 tahun

Setingnya di Konohagakure versi Inggris*??*

Seting tempat lebih tepatnya di pesawat ukuran besar loh jangan sampai salah.

Meteor Necklace

Namikaze Naruto. Siapa yang tak mengenal nama itu. Nama seorang anak dari keluarga Namikaze, salah satu dari kelima keluarga bangsawan paling dihormati diseluruh dunia.

Gelar itu tidak hanya didapat akibat keturunan saja, melainkan keahlian dari keluarga itu. Contohnya saja sang kepala keluarga, Namikaze Minato. Pemilik perusaahan transportasi terbesar yang daerah cakupannya sudah mencapai seluruh dunia.

Selain sang kepala keluarga, ada juga sang isteri Uzumaki Kushina. Artis legenda yang mempunyai banyak talenta. Bukan hanya itu tetapi ia juga mempunyai butik yang amat terkenal dengan rancangan jenius dari Uzumaki Kushina ini.

Apakah Namikaze Naruto terkenal karena ini? Jawabannya tidak. Namikaze Naruto, sang detektif muda berbakat yang dapat menyelesaikan banyak kasus sulit pada usia 17 tahun. Memang, tampak dari luar dia kurang meyakinkan. Tapi cobalah sodorkan kasus kriminal kelas atas, maka dengan cepat dia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang sama sekali tidak pernah kau pikirkan.

Selain prestasi anggota keluarga yang gemilang, mereka juga memiliki paras yang tampan dan cantik dan ditambah senyum menawan sehangat mentari. Tapi.... semua manusia juga mempunyai kekurangan bukan?

"NARUTO CEPAT BANGUN!!!" Suara Kushina yang biasanya lembut, berubah menyaingi suara monster. Bahkan ekspresinya juga berubah menyaingi ekspresi suster ngesot *!!*.

"Hiyooo... Iya, iya aku bangun~" Jawab Naruto yang sudah amat terbiasa dibangunkan seperti itu oleh Ibunda tercintanya.

"Ung? Kenapa oka-chan membangunkanku aku ini sih?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan jam tujuh tepat. Memang Naruto sudah tidak perlu bangun pagi untuk pergi sekolah. Karena kejeniusannya, dia dan keempat penerus bangsawan lain sudah menyeleasikan sekolah mereka pada umur enam belas tahun.

"Oh ya, ini." Jawab Kushina yang sudah kembali dari mode monsternya ke mode normal sambil melemparkan sepucuk surat undangan yang berlambangkan simbol keluarga Hyuuga.

"Apa ini oka-chan?" Tanya Naruto keheranan sambil membolak balik surat itu.

"Itu undangan dari keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada keempat keluarga bangsawan lainnya. Katanya sih itu adalah keajaiban dunia bagi keluarga Hyuuga." Kata Kushina menjelaskan sambil duduk di sofa empuk berwarna orange yang berada di dalam kamar Naruto yang didominasi warna orange itu.

"Lalu kenapa diberikan padaku sih? Oka-chan sendirikan tahu aku benci acara formal. Apa lagi acara itu dibuat keluarga Hyuuga, hiii... ogah!" Kata Naruto mulai mengeluarkan argumennya. Memang dia terdengar seperti anak kecil, tapi Naruto suka yang namanya kebebasan jadi membenci acara formal akibat dulu saat pergi menghadiri suatu acara yang dibuat oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Hasilnya Naruto kecil berkesimpulan acara formal SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN. Bahkan membuatnya harus lari dari kejaran para penjaganya akibat melarikan diri dari pesta.

"Tenang saja Naruto. Ini bukan acara formal kok. Ini acara yang dibuat oleh Hyuga Neji, temanmu dulu itu loh yang sekelas bareng kamu. Katanya sih cuman mau reunian sekalian mau nunjukin benda itu."

_Hah? Neji mengadakan reunian? Pasti ada yang aneh_. Batin Naruto

"Oke deh oka-chan. Lagian karena bukan acara formal jadi gak papa. Selain itu tak ada kasus kok."

"Oh ya, sudah memberitahu asistenmu untuk mendampingimu. Nah sekarang cepat mandi kau akan diantar ke bandara sejam lagi." Kata Kushina mengingatkan anaknya.

"Memangnya acaranya dimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati sofa yang diduduki mamanya.

"Itu sih tidak tertulis di undangan. Tapi mereka akan mengantar kalian menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Hyuuga." Lalu Kushinapun pergi dari kamar anaknya itu.

*Skip Time*

"Namikaze-sama silakan turun. Kita sudah sampai." Kata sopir pribadi Naruto sopan. Naruto langsung turun dari mobil sport mewah berwarna merah metalik. Ketika sudah keluar dari mobil ia merapikan sedikit jas hitam yang sedang dipakainya.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang kau boleh pulang, nanti ku telepon jika sudah ingin pulang."

"Baik Namikaze-sama." Lalu sang sopir pun tancap gas pergi meninggalkan Naruto di depan pintu bandara pribadi milik keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ohayou Naruto."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun berbalik menghadapi seorang gadis sebayanya yang berkulit seputih susu yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang hitam legam. Selain itu, gaun putih dan kalung dari batu hitam yang mempunyai warna senada dengan iris matanya semakin membuatnya terlihat anggun.

"Ohayou Hina." Kata Naruto membalas sapaan gadis bernama Hina tersebut sambil memasang senyum secerah matahari miliknya. Yeah, jujur saja dia merasa.. emm sedikit terpesona oleh kecantikan wanita anggun itu.

"Ah... Sudah hampir terlambat. Ayo Hina." Kata Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hina dan menyeretnya menuju pesawat. Dan kelakuan spontan yang dilakukannya itu berhasil membuat sedikit rona merah di wajah cantik gadis itu.

*Dalam Pesawat*

"GOOD MORNING ALL" Sapa Naruto sedikit *baca: sangat* berlebihan. Dan berhasil membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam pesawat

Tanggapan yang didapat Naruto sugguh mengecewakan hati pemuda blonde yang satu ini.

Dari Nara Karin *ini Karin kok bukan OC* dia benar-benar dicuekin. Bahkan melirik Naruto saja tidak. Bukan karena Karin tak menyukai Naruto, tapi dia terlalu sibuk mengajak Sasuke bicara yang bahkan tak melirik ke arahnya.

Dari Uchiha Sasuke, ia cuma mendapat kata favorit Sasuke "Hn" pendek.

Dari Sabaku Gaara ia cuma mendapat sambutan yang tak kalah 'kulkas'nya dari Sasuke.

Melihat hal ini Naruto jelas berteriak-teriak marah tak jelas pada mereka semua sampai-sampai karena tak melihat sekeliling ia tersandung dan jatuh terjungkal dengan posisi akhir tengkurap yang sangat tak elit.

"Bwahahaha...." Suara tawa langsung menggema dari dalam pesawat. Para pewaris yang biasanya tenang *minus Naruto yang selalu hyperactif* langsung tertawa membahana. Memang dari semua orang hanya Naruto saja yang dapa membuat mereka menunjukan ekspresi asli mereka tanpa harus ditahan-tahan.

"Huh kalian menyebalkan." Ekspresi Naruto saat marah bukannya membuat mereka berhenti tertawa, malah membuat tawa mereka semakin keras.

"Hmpf ma, maaf Naru. Ha, hanya saja tadi itu... hahahaha" Kata Karin yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hei Naru siapa cewek yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Karin yang sudah bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Ah ya, perkenalkan ini Ryuzaki Hina, asistenku. Nah Hina mereka temanku waktu masih sekolah dulu. Yang cewek ini namanya Nara Karin meskipun kadang-kadang kasar dia baik kok. Lalu yang berambut merah dengan tato Ai norak namanya Sabaku Gaara. Dan terakhir yang berambut seperti pantat ayam itu namanya Ucihiha Sasuke." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan teman-temannya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar telah membuat teman-temannya itu mengeluarkan hawa hitam pekat yang menyaingi hawa pemeran Hiruma di film Eyeshield.

"Naruto..." Naruto pun mendonggak saat mendengar teman-temannya memganggilnya dengan sebuah kor yang sangat serempak.

Nampaklah olehnya wajah ketiga temannya yang sedang tersenyum... umm?! Mungkin lebih tepat sedang menyeringai evil.

"Oh jadi begitu ya Naruto. Aku ini pemarah ya?" Kata Karin masih dengan senyum evilnya.

"Jadi... Tato Ai ku ini norak ya?" Garaa yang walaupun tak tersenyum evil, tetap saja mengeluarkan hawa hitam pekat.

"Oh... Jadi rambutku ini mirip pantat ayam ya?" Kata Sasuke mengeluarkan hawa yang tak kalah angker dengan kedua temannya.

Seketika itu Naruto mengerti bahwa ia harus lari menghindari ketiga temannya. Dan mulailah terjadi acara kejar-kejaran antara mereka. Sedangkan Hina hanya dapat tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah atasannya itu.

"Ampun aku terlalu muda dan tanpan*narsis mode: on* untuk mati!!!"

Bukannya kasihan mendengar ucapan Naruto*ya iya lah*, mereka malah semakin gempar mengejar Naruto. Ketika berbagai pukulan akan menghantam Naruto, masuklah sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang, bergaun putih dan berkalungkan intan yang berkilauan. Tapi melihat kalung Hanabi membuatnya merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Ah kau pasti adik Neji kan? Kau pasti Hanabi itu." Kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ia aku adik Neji-nii, Hyuga Hanabi. Kau pasti Namikaze Naruto itu ya?" Jawab Hanabi sopan sembari membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Lalu dimana Neji? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi." Tanya Naruto. Memang sendari tadi Neji belum menampakan diri, padahal mereka sudah menunggu sendari tadi.

"Ah memang Neji-nii ada urusan mendadak. Jadi aku menggantikannya. Neji-nii juga titip salam untuk kalian semua."

"Yahh..." Ujar Naruto kecewa. Padahal ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Neji.

"Tak usah terlalu sedih begitu Dobe. Kami memang sibuk tidak seperti dirimu ini." Memang benar kata Sasuke, karena mereka semua *minus Naruto* sudah diserahi tugas mengurus sebagian dari perusaahan mereka. Yah mungkin Naruto memang sibuk sebagai dektektif muda berbakat yang kemampuannya tak diragukan lagi, tapi meskipun begitu ia tak sesibuk keempat temannya.

"Huh aku tahu kalian sibuk, tapi jagan membatalkan janji seenaknya gini dong." Rajuk Naruto.

"Hah, sikapmu yang seperti ini yang membuat orang tuamu belum membiarkan kau mengurus perusaahan." Kata Gaara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung akan sikap kekanakan teman blondenya ini.

"Ugh..." Naruto yang terjepit memandang penuh arti ke arah Karin dan Hina.

"Maaf saja deh aku juga sependapat dengan mereka." Kata Karin tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan ekspresi memelas Naruto yang diwarisinya dari ibunya.

"Maaf Naruto..." Ujar Hina, bagaimanapun Naruto memang masih bersifat kekanakan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

"hmph... Kalian menyebalkan." Kali ini Naruto benar-benar kesal. Soalnya dari dulu ia sudah merengek pada ayahnya untuk dibiarkan setidaknya mengurus satu perusaahan, malah dicuekin. Dan ayahnya lebih memilih memohon-mohon pada anikinya *Aniki Naruto itu Kyuubi hanya saja tak dijelaskan di atas* yang kelewatan jenius sampai tak seorangpun dari teman-teman Naruto *termaksud ia sendiri* dapat menandingi kepintaran Kyuubi, yah yang mungkin bisa menandinginya mungkin cuma Itachi kakak Sasuke, Sasori kakak Gaara, dan Shikamaru kakak Karin. Lagi pula, Naruto terkadang terlalu sibuk dengan kasus-kasus yang sedang di usutnya, jadi ditakutkan dia tidak akan berkosentrasi pada perusahaan yang dipimpinnya itu

"Tuan-tuan dan nona-nona , silahkan duduk ketempat anda masing-masing. Pesawat akan berangkan lima menit lagi." Terdengar suara seorang pramugari yang telah berada didepan mereka semua.

"Nah tuan-tuan, nona-nona silakan duduk di tempat yang tersedia." Kata Hanabi mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Setelah mereka duduk, Gaara pun angkat bicara. "Karena kita telah berkumpul disini cepatlah perlihatkan benda yang kau ingin perlihatkan." Kata Gaara langsung to the point.

"Sabarlah Sabaku-san. Kita bahkan belum lepas landas."

"Itu benar Gaara sabarlah. Lagian kita kan sudah lama tidak berkumpul seperti ini." Timpal Naruto untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang.

"... Baiklah."

*Saat pesawat telah mengudara*

*Naruto POV*

Tok... tok...tok...

"Masuk!" Jawab Hanabi. Memang pesawat yang kami naiki ini agak istimewa. Karena pesawat ini punya beberapa ruang dan lagi semua ruangan itu dipasangi alat peredam suara.

"Hyuuga-sama, makanannya sudah siap." Kata pramugari berambut coklat yang sama dengan yang mengumumkan pemberangkatan pesawat.

"Bawa masuk Anko." Terdengar jelas nada dingin yang memerintah dari Hanabi.

Pramugari yang bernama Anko itu hanya mengangguk dan buru-buru memasukan makanan kami. Akibatnya, ia jadi tersandung dan menjatuhkan gelas-gelas hingga pecahan gelas berhamburan dilantai.

"Anko! Apa yang kau lakukan ha? Kau jadi mengotori lantai. Inilah susahnya jika memperkerjakan orang baru, mereka selalu ceroboh." Bentak Hanabi. Tak kusangka, wanita yang tadinya kukira lemah lembut ternyata sekasar ini. Ku perhatikan Anko yang hanya gemeter ketakutan melihat majikannya yang sedang marah.

"Sudahlah Hyuuga-san. Biar kubantu mengambilkan gelas yang lain." Kata Hina buru-buru melerai mereka berdua. Lalu ia pun pergi mengambilkan gelas.

"Lagi pula, ia kan tak sengaja. Anda tak perlu membentaknya seperti itu." Timpalku. Apakah ia yang akan jadi penerus keluarga Hyuga? Bahkan Sasuke saja tak searogan ini.

Sementara itu ketiga temanku yang lain masih memasang mimik tak peduli. Padahal aku tahu mereka bertiga berfikiran sama denganku. Neji saja tak pernah berkelakuan seperti itu.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita bermain kartu? Sambil menunggu makanan siap." Kata Karin sambil berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Kedua temanku yang lain cuma mengiyakan saja. Lalu kamipun bermain kartu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hina pun masuk membawa gelas-gelas lalu memberikannya pada kami masing-masing.

Sesaat setelahnya, Anko pun menuangkan wine ke gelas kami. Lalu seperti tradisi, sebagai tuan rumah meminum winenya lebih dulu dari kami setelah bersulang. Lalu Hanabi menegak minuman yang berwarna kekuningan itu dari gelas winenya yang besar.

"Ugh..." Tiba-tiba Hanabi mencengkram perutnya. Sesaat kemudian ia terjatuh dan menggelepar di lantai sembari tetaap memegangi perutnya. Seakan menahan sakit yang amat sangat yang secara tiba-tiba menyerang perutnya. Mereka belum sempat meminum wine itu, langsung kembali menaruhnya di atas meja dan mendekati Hanabi yang terkapar menggelepar di lantai.

"Hyuuga-san?!" Kami langsung berdiri mendekati gadis ini. Mulailah muncul buih putih dari mulut Hanabi. "Minggirlah, biar aku yang periksa." Kata Gaara yang notabene seorang dokter.

"Bagaimana Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke yang kelihatanya tetap tenang. Yah hal ini tak aneh mengingat Sasuke yang termasuk salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha yang sudah sejak lama mengabdikan diri di badan kepolisian.

Gaara hanya menggeleng. "Oh Tuhan!" Kata Karin shok melihat kematian yang terjadi di depannya. Hina langsung mendekat dan mengelus pundak Karin menenangkan. Sedangkan Anko yang sama kagetnya dengan Karin melihat kematian majikannya, langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Gaara apa penyebab kematiannya?" Tanyaku setelah mulai tenang.

"Ia mati akibat shok yang disebabkan oleh sistem pencernaan yang rusak. Apalagi kudengar dari Sakura belakangan ini kondisi tubuh Hanabi-san menurun." Kata Gaara yang memang punya hubungan baik dengan dokter-dokter ahli.

Jangan-jangan Hanabi...

"Kalian ada yang punya batang perak." Kataku dengan nada tinggi. Meskipun bingung, Karin memberikan penjepit rambutnya yang terbuat dari batang perak.

Segera aku mengambil penjepit rambut itu dan ku masukan dalam minuman bekas Hanabi minum lagi. Ternyata dugaanku tepat. Penjepit rambut itu berubah menjadi warna hitam. Itu tandanya ada pembunuhan di sini.

"Cepat tutup semua pintu. Ini pembunuhan!" Kataku dengan suara tegas.

"Huh baka." Kata Sasuke dan Gaara dengan keserempakan yang membuat tercengang. Sedangkan Hina dan Anko hanya memberiku tatapan aneh.

"Hei dobe. Kau pikir kita sedang dimana? Memang perlu apa menutup pintu saat kita sedang berada di ketinggian ribuan meter huh?"

"Benar juga." Kataku sambil cengengesan.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja penyelidikannya..."

"Tunggu!" Hina dengan tiba-tiba memotong kata-kataku.

"Hn? Ada apa Hina?" Tanyaku.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Anko pelakunya."

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yang dapat memasukan racun ke dalam makanan Hanabi-san hanyalah dia. Tak mungkin kita dapat memasukan racun pada minumannya bukan?" Kata Hina.

"Tidak aku tak mungkin memasukan racun pada minuman Hyuga-sama. Bukankah Ryuzaki-sama sendiri yang melihatku menuangkan minuman pada gelas nona dan yang lain?" Kata Anko histeris mendengar dirinya dituduh membunuh majikannya.

"Bukankah kau bisa memasukan racun ke botol wine yang kau sajikan itu? Dan motifmu sudah pasti membunuh semua penerus lima keluarga bangsawan bukan?" Kata Hina kembali memojokan Anko.

Sementara mereka berdebat. Aku mencoba melihat botol wine tadi. Wine ini sebelum dibuka disegel dengan sangat baik. Tak mungkin sebelum ini prnah dibuka. Lalu akupun mengetes minuman kami semua, dan ternyata memang didalamnya tak ada racun arsenik yang sama dengan yang digunakan untuk membunuh Hanabi. Kalau begitu...

"Hina, tadi kau pergi keluar kan?"

"Iya, tadi aku mengambil gelas untuk menggantikan gelas wine yang dipecahkan Anko."

"Ternyata benar. Bukankah kau pelakunya Ryuzaki Hina?" Kataku sambil menunjuk Hina. Semua orang terlihat terkejut dan tak percaya pada analisisku.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Untuk apa aku membunuh orang yang baru pertama kali aku temui?"

"Apakah kau yakin kau baru pertama kali menemui Hyuga Hanabi, Ryuzaki Hina ah bukan mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Hyuga Hinata..."

"A, apa? Dia Hyuga Hinata si anak hilang itu?" Kata Karin tak percaya. Bahkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang biasanya 'kulkas', tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutan mereka.

"Hah? Itu tak mungkin. Semua keluarga Hyuga bermata putih. Selain itu untuk memasukan racun dalam minuman Hyuga-san aku harus membawa racunnya. Sedangkan kau tahu sendiri untuk memasukan racun ke dalam pesawat ini hampir mustahil karena penjagaan yang ketat." Kilah Hina.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan kemana perginya salah satu batu dari kalungmu?"

"I,itu tak penting. Bukankah meskipun aku berhasil memasukan racun aku tak punya kesempatan untuk memasukannya dalam minuman Miss Hyuga?"

"Tidak justru kaulah yang mempunyai kesempatan terbesar." Kataku. Lalu akupun mengambil sebuah gelas kosong.

"Anko bisakah kau mengambil pewarna makanan berwarna merah dan air putih?"

"I, iya." Lalu Anko pun berlari keluar ruangan. Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar ia tidak tertuduh dalam pembunuhan yang.. yang mungkin tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Seperti yang dikatakan Hina ia tak mungkin memasukan racun ke minuman Miss Hyuuga. Apa lagi warna mata dan kepribadian Hina amat berbeda dengan ciri-ciri yang diberikan Neji pada kita saat hari hilangnya Hyuga Hinata. Aku tak mungkin lupa hari itu, hari pertama kalinya aku bukan bahkan kita melihat Neji seterpuruk itu." Kata Karin.

"Sudahlah Karin diam dan lihat saja apa yang kulakukan."

Lalu Anko pun datang membawa barang-barang yang kuminta.

"Nah perhatikan baik-baik. Ini adalah trik yang dipakai si pelaku untuk memasukan racun kedalam minuman." Aku mengambil pewarna makanan dan memasukannya dalam gelas tersebut. Hasilnya, pewarna makanan sama sekali tak terlihat akibat tertutup tanganku. Lalu akupun memasukan air putih yang langsung tercampur dengan pewarna makanan.

"!!!" Kaget hal itulah yang ditunjukan semua orang yang ada di dalam pesawat.

"Jadi sudah jelas. Kau pelakunya Hyuga Hinata. Lebih baik lepaskan saja topeng yang selalu kau pakai itu." Kali ini aku yakin Hinata tak akan bisa berkelit lagi.

"Sejak kapan... kau mengetahui identitasku."

"Sejak kau melamar menjadi asistenku." Kataku lirih.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimaku?"

"..." Aku hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau tahu? Keluarga Hyuga tak pernah menerimaku. Bahkan mereka menganggapku lebih rendah dibandingkan Hanabi. Bukankah tadi kau bertanya kemana perginya satu batu dari kalungku? Yah dugaanmu memang benar. Kalung terkutuk tanda lebih rendahnya diriku ini dari Hanabi lah yang kugunakan sebagai tempat menampung racun untuk membunuh Hanabi."

"Tanda apa maksudmu?" Gaara kembali angkat bicara.

"Yah tanda. Saat kami berdua, aku dan Hanabi berumur sepuluh tahun. Kami diberikan kalung. Kalung hanabi terbuat dari intan dan kalungku ternuat dari batu. Apa lagi yang perlu menjadi bukti yang lebih nyata bahwa aku dianggap rendah? Maka aku bersumpah untuk menghancurkan keluarga Hyuga, bukan bahkan seluruh keluarga bangsawan konyol ini!" Tiba-tiba Hinata melemparkan sesuatu ketengah-tengah kami. Asap putih pun memenuhi ruangan yang menghalangi pandangan kami.

Secepat asap itu datang, secepat itu pula asap itu menghilang. Dan saat itu pula semuanya sudah terlambat... Hinata telah menghilang.

OMAKE

Di sebuah helikopter nampaklah seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan iris mata yang berwarna senada dengan kulitnya sedang mengangkat sebuah telephone berwarna putih.

"Halo? Bos aku telah berhasil membunuh pewaris Hyuuga..." terdengar nada dingin dari suaranya, yang sungguh berbeda dengan tampangnya yang tampak lembut itu.

"Bagus. Sekarang saatnya kau menghancurkan si kepala kuning itu. Dia hampir saja menghancurkan rencana kita."

KLIK...

Terdengar suara telepon telah ditutup, kali ini.. wanita itu memiliki tugas dan sasaran baru..

Namikaze Naruto...

THE END

GYAAAA cliffie ending!

Nah sekarang...

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W

R.E.V.I.E.W please!!!


End file.
